Standard linear regulators are utilized for reducing voltage on many application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) Typically, a DC-DC converter requires external components, such as inductors, which are large and expensive. The expense and size of these converters becomes more prohibitive as the devices that utilize the circuits use less power, are smaller in size and are less expensive.
Accordingly, what is desired is a voltage regulator that can be utilized in an integrated circuit and overcomes the above-described issues. The voltage regulator should be cost effective, easy to implement and adaptable to existing devices and circuits. The present invention addresses such a need.